


Defence Against the Dark Arts - Лекции по Защите от Темных Искусств

by Altra_Realta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Post-Hogwarts, School, Students, Teaching, Were-Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: В Хогвартс с лекциями о ликантропии и вампиризме приезжают два высококвалифицированных аврора





	1. Lycanthropy - Ликантропия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Defence Against the Dark Arts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880614) by [Northumbrian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northumbrian/pseuds/Northumbrian). 



> Special thanks to Northumbrian.  
> Beta-reader is Home Orchid.
> 
> Also available on [fanfics](http://fanfics.me/fic112453) and [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6341812).

В первый день июня яркое солнце стоит высоко, голубое небо дразнит обещанием лета. Когда я вышла из коттеджа в Кенте, было намного теплее; здесь вольный горный ветер назло солнцу холодит мои голые ноги и напоминает, как далеко я забралась на север. На этой широте есть одно преимущество: с приближением лета дни длиннее, и многие согласятся, что это здорово. Для меня же важнее короткие ночи.

Я подхожу к своей старой школе, и шпильки дорогих высоких сапог тонут в гравии. Голубая замшевая юбка-карандаш чуть выше колен заставляет делать короткие и быстрые шаги. Облегающий свитер с воротником-хомутом и кожаная куртка — моя одежда на сегодня, она непрактична для повседневной работы, если только я не работаю под прикрытием. При этой мысли я улыбаюсь: в некотором смысле я работаю под прикрытием.

Раньше я никогда не выступала перед студентами, но я не переживаю по этому поводу. Мой друг Марк дважды выслушал эту лекцию и после каждого выступления внес ряд предложений, каждое из которых я включила в окончательный вариант. Марк хочет, чтобы все прошло успешно, он знает, как для меня это важно. Он помог мне и с одеждой — вплоть до нижнего белья. Ничего слишком напоказ и, разумеется, никакого декольте. В этом он проявил твердость, что было весьма необычно: Марк, как правило, столь же тверд, как мягкое одеялко.

Я поднимаюсь по ступенькам к огромным двойным дверям. Хотя каждый год я посещаю Хогвартс в дни памятных мероприятий, я не помню, когда в последний раз входила в здание школы. Я захожу в вестибюль, смотрю вверх и понимаю, что допускаю ошибку.

_Живот будто в огне, одежда намокла. Я падаю и вижу на своем пути следы рубинового жемчуга. Моя собственная кровь дробится в воздухе на капли, пока я лечу._

Я отрываю взгляд от балкона и сосредотачиваюсь на дверях, ведущих в Большой Зал.

_Место, в котором лежат мертвые._

Я совсем одна в том самом месте, где чуть было не умерла. Воспоминания о страшном дне захлестывают меня, и я, пытаясь отвлечься, стараюсь не воспринимать то, что вижу. Вместо этого я концентрируюсь на том, что слышу: в Большом Зале беззаботно болтают дети, мои каблуки цокают по каменному полу, и я иду под эти приятные, знакомые звуки.

Вот я и у дверей. Меня ждут студенты, время начинать представление. Я одергиваю юбку, запираю свои кошмары и открываю дверь. Покачивая бедрами, величаво прохожу в Большой Зал. Черта Гриффиндора — все держать под контролем, и я с каждым шагом убеждаюсь, что, к счастью, тоже так могу.

Студенты Рэйвенкло и Слизерина сидят справа от меня, слева — студенты Хаффлпаффа и Гриффиндора. Гул голосов, обычный для обеденного времени, превращается в шепот. Моя маггловская одежда привлекает внимание, и, оглядываясь на лица рассматривающих меня учеников, я улыбаюсь и иду к преподавательским столам. Прямо на меня смотрит директор школы — несмотря на занимаемую должность, она все такая же приземленная и неопрятная. Как может женщина настолько не следить за собой?

Директор поднимается.

— Вы рано, аврор Браун! — У нее широкая улыбка, но ее удивление при моем прибытии — за час до того, как должна начаться моя лекция — непередаваемо.

— Добрый день, профессор Спраут. — Я вежливо киваю директору.

С левой стороны я обхожу преподавательский стол, чтобы присоединиться к профессорам. Я вижу много незнакомых волшебников, сидящих за этим столом, вижу и того, кого отлично знаю. Его место ближе к краю, оттуда он может присматривать за студентами Гриффиндора. Он встает и улыбается, потом отодвигает стул в сторону, освобождая мне место.

Я подхожу совсем близко, он улыбается и протягивает руку в знак приветствия. Я знаю его в течение шестнадцати лет. Семь лет мы делили классные комнаты и гостиную факультета. Я сражалась вместе с ним, и мы все еще регулярно встречаемся на памятных мероприятиях, собраниях Армии Дамблдора и новогодней вечеринке у Гарри и Джинни. Он не может быть серьезным. За все эти годы я никогда не пожимала ему руку!

— Привет, красавчик, — громко говорю я, не обращая внимания на протянутую руку, хватаю его за лацканы пиджака и просто целую в губы. В Большом Зале наступает тишина, профессор Гербологии краснеет, а все присутствующие бурно реагируют. Невилл милый и очень легко смущается.

— Профессор Лонгботтом и аврор Браун — старые друзья, — в попытках успокоить учеников директор терпит поражение. — И для тех, кто не знает: аврор Браун здесь, чтобы прочитать лекции об оборотнях нашим выпускникам.

— Она оборотень и аврор? — недоверчиво спрашивает кто-то. Голос раздается со стороны стола Гриффиндора, и нарушителя несложно заметить. Все тоже поворачиваются в ту сторону: у крепко сложенной девочки-подростка жесткие черные волосы и густые брови, и оказанным ей вниманием она удивлена.

— Да, — признаюсь я, — верно. Но я не вечно лохматая грубиянка.

Девушка отворачивается и прячет лицо.

— Черт возьми, Лаванда, — выговаривает мне Невилл, — у Эйврил много проблем, и большинство из них связаны с ее внешностью.

Я его подвела. Разочарованный Невилл слишком похож на Марка или Гарри, и я даже не помышляю о том, чтобы оправдаться хоть как-то. Потом, это нарушит правило, которого я придерживаюсь с седьмого курса: никогда не лгать Невиллу! И я говорю ему правду.

— Извини, Невилл, — говорю я сдержанно. — Когда я вошла сюда, столько всего сразу вспомнила, а она напомнила мне о Буллстроуд. Я извинюсь перед ней после обеда.

* * *

В кабинете Защиты от Темных Искусств полно студентов. Им по шестнадцать-восемнадцать лет, они занимают свои места и взволнованно переговариваются. Их больше, чем я ожидала. Эйврил, шестикурсница, отказалась со мной говорить. Возможно, она испугалась волка. К счастью, Невилл передал ей мои извинения, и Эйврил ответила, что их приняла. Невилл, кажется, сделал все как надо — Эйврил сидит в первом ряду и смотрит на меня.

Сегодня вечером полнолуние. Волк во мне силен, и мой волчий нос вдыхает острую смесь пота, беспокойства и гормонов. За ними скрыты и другие ароматы. Я улавливаю слабые запахи страха, смерти и волка. Учитывая количество сбивающих с толку запахов, мне не унюхать тех, кто действительно меня испугался — если это не очевидно. Я ведь не могу обнюхать каждого студента. Другие запахи проще. Я смотрю на потолочные балки, ожидаемо замечаю летучую мышь. Потом снова смотрю на класс. Я не могу быть уверена, но бросаю взгляд на Эйврил и киваю.

Я вытаскиваю палочку, прокашливаюсь и касаюсь кипы листов пергамента, лежащих передо мной. Листы летят, распределяются среди учеников, а болтовня превращается в короткие шепотки. Я жду немного, но ни один из листов не возвращается. Передо мной как минимум семьдесят пять студентов.

— Кому еще не хватило? — спрашиваю я, держа свой собственный экземпляр методички. Поднимаются три руки; в комнате семьдесят восемь учеников. Дублирующими чарами я делаю еще три копии и отправляю их прямо в поднятые руки, а затем предъявляю классу свою методичку АМ-12, размахиваю ею и начинаю:

— Это действующая версия Авторской Методички номер двенадцать: Оборотни. Я Лаванда Браун, кавалер Ордена Мерлина второй степени. Я аврор и оборотень, и я автор этой методички. Ее я читать вам не буду — это скучно. Она написана для авроров, которые не заморачиваются изучением длинных отчетов, и в ней содержится все, что вам нужно знать об оборотнях, всего на одном листе.

Повернувшись, я взмахиваю палочкой. Позади меня на стене появляется старая министерская картинка и легенда к ней: «Оборотень в человеческом обличье». Ссутулившееся, волосатое существо с когтями, мало похожее на человека. Я упираю руки в бедра и жду, что кто-то осмелится прокомментировать, но напрасно.

— Эта иллюстрация была в учебниках, когда я училась в школе. Она неверная. Оборотни так не выглядят, они похожи на меня — или на тебя! — Я указываю на случайного мальчика, сидящего в центре класса. Эйврил чувствует облегчение, что я не выбрала ее.

— Когда следующее полнолуние? — спрашиваю я у мальчика.

— Сегодня, — отвечает он.

— Верно, — киваю я. — Возможно, ты — оборотень. Ты чувствуешь свои кости? Я чувствую. — Он мотает головой, весь класс на него пялится, а я продолжаю: — Сегодня хорошая ночь. Здесь, в Хогвартсе, закат в десять вечера, восход луны — без четверти полночь, закат луны — в четыре пятнадцать, а восход через четверть часа. Кто-нибудь может сказать, сколько времени я должна пробыть оборотнем в этом месяце?

Поднимается несколько рук, кто-то в нетерпении машет. Не обращая на них внимания, я указываю на одного из ребят. Он считает на пальцах.

— Закат в десять. Одиннадцать, двенадцать, час, два, три, четыре, четыре пятнадцать. Шесть с половиной часов.

— Ошибка! — Я отрицательно качаю головой. В первом ряду снова взлетает слишком нетерпеливая рука и снова нетерпеливо машет. Блондинка в очках. Хотя она совсем не похожа на мою бывшую однокурсницу, ее поведение вызывает у меня улыбку, и я киваю ей.

— Имеет значение только луна, не наступление темноты. — Девочка говорит совсем как Гермиона. — Вы должны превратиться, когда на ночном небе появится полная луна. — Короткое предложение полностью исчерпывающе. — Четыре с половиной часа, — заключает она. Она тоже попалась в эту ловушку, Гермиона бы так не сделала, она бы выслушала мой вопрос. За два места от нее кривится Эйврил, я уверена, она знает ответ.

— Ты права, — отвечаю я ей. — Но ты не ответила на заданный вопрос. Можешь объяснить ей, Эйврил?

— М-м…

Я улыбаюсь, подбадривая ее.

— Таня забыла про Голубую Луну, — тихо бормочет Эйврил.

Голубая Луна! Теперь я почти уверена.

— Точно. — Мне удалось их надуть. — Это был вопрос с явным подвохом. Я спросила — сколько времени я должна пробыть оборотнем в этом месяце. Хочешь исправить свой ответ, Таня?

— Голубая Луна. Два полнолуния в этом месяце. — По тону Тани чувствуется, что она ненавидит ошибаться.

— Я знаю это потому, что я оборотень, — успокаиваю я ее. — Лунный календарь управляет моей жизнью. Восход луны тринадцатого числа этого месяца примерно в четверть двенадцатого. Ты ошиблась меньше чем на час.

Я оглядываюсь в поисках мальчика, который отвечал первым.

— Говоря начистоту, ты не был неправ, — объясняю я ему и всему классу. — Мой вопрос с двойным подвохом. Таня заметила слово «должна». Если бы я спросила «сколько я могу пробыть оборотнем», твой ответ был бы вполне верным. Как большинство оборотней, я стараюсь сдерживаться до последней минуты, но я могу превратиться уже на закате. Если вы действительно опасаетесь бесчестного оборотня, то совет прост: не выходите в темноту в ночь полнолуния. Учтите это, а теперь я хочу рассказать вам, чем именно опасны оборотни.

Я стягиваю кожаную куртку, вешаю ее на спинку стула позади себя и выхожу вперед. Свитер у меня без рукавов и закрывает тело, оставляя плечи и руки обнаженными. Я иду вдоль первых рядов, и Эйврил единственная, кто обращает внимание на едва заметный след от укуса на моем плече. Это укрепляет мои подозрения.

— Не останавливайтесь, мисс, — просит какой-то мальчик с задних рядов.

— И не собираюсь, — отвечаю я.

Отступив назад, я становлюсь в позу, которую репетировала в спальне перед Марком. Ноги раздвинуты, юбка плотно обтягивает бедра, но она никуда не денется, у нее застежка-молния и высокий пояс. Я вытаскиваю заправленный в юбку свитер, обнажая тело чуть выше пупка. В классе повисает тишина. Я подношу руку к молнии. Большая часть класса выдыхает.

Расстегнув юбку, я придерживаю ее за пояс и позволяю ей распахнуться спереди. По настоянию Марка я надела трусы-боксеры с низкой талией на случай, если юбка упадет, несмотря на все меры предосторожности. Некоторые из студентов, особенно сидящие на двух передних рядах, издают вопль ужаса. Я указываю на грубые, красные рваные шрамы, идущие от талии к промежности.

— Вот что бывает, когда на вас нападает оборотень. Ликантропия — инфицированное проклятье, и это значит, что любая рана, нанесенная оборотнем, проклята. Целители умеют лечить переломанные кости и даже растить конечности, но никакая целебная магия не может отменить инфицированное проклятье. Проклятые шрамы остаются навечно. Мне они достались от Фенрира Грейбека в Битве за Хогвартс. — Свою речь я заканчиваю ложью, которую повторяю себе каждый день: — Не каждая жертва оборотня может скрыть свои шрамы. Я могу, мне повезло.

Я опускаю свитер, закрывая шрамы, застегиваю юбку и поворачиваюсь к ошеломленным, притихшим ученикам.

— Оборотни могут быть опасны, даже если они не превратились, — говорю я, подходя к девочкам, сидящим в первом ряду, вытягиваю руки и показываю им свои ногти, покрытые лавандовым лаком. — Вам нравится? — спрашиваю я. — Только честно.

— Они не настоящие, — говорит Таня. — Отлично сделаны, но они не настоящие.

— Мистер Не Останавливайтесь с последнего ряда, как твое имя?

— Джейкоб, мисс.

— Я спрошу тебя кое о чем, Джейкоб. — Его одноклассники оборачиваются и не сводят с него глаз. — Когда я стала оборотнем?

— Ну, это просто, — он смеется. — Второго мая девяносто восьмого, во время Битвы за Хогвартс.

— Девятая годовщина была в прошлом месяце, — киваю я. — То есть ты считаешь, что я оборотень уже девять лет. Поднимите руки те, кто с ним согласен.

Мой голос и выражение лица заставляют их что-то заподозрить. Около половины начинает поднимать руки, но потом колеблется и опускает их. Поднятыми остается примерно треть рук, и насколько я вижу, многие даже и не пытались их поднять. Таня и Эйврил, по крайней мере, выглядят именно так.

— Вот ты, — я указываю на ухмыляющегося мальчишку, который что-то шепчет Джейкобу Не Останавливающемуся. — Прочти в методичке, которую я раздала, самый первый отмеченный пункт.

Он недовольно косится, но выполняет мое указание.

— Ликантропия — проклятье, передающееся путем инфицирования. Исследование Отдела Тайн на добровольцах показало, что заражение передается через зубы и когти трансформированного оборотня. Предполагается, что инфекция должна поступать непосредственно в кровеносную систему. Если укус или царапина вызывают кровотечения, вы в безопасности. — Его тон выдает безразличие.

— Трансформированный оборотень, — повторяю я, подчеркивая важность этих слов, и жду. Таня, конечно же, снова поднимает руку, и я разрешаю ей ответить.

— Битва за Хогвартс была не в полнолуние, — говорит она.

— Совершенно верно. Грейбек был человеком, когда нанес мне эти раны. — Я показываю на едва заметный шрам на плече. — Вот куда меня укусили. В марте две тысячи первого года я оказалась между Гарри Поттером и оборотнем. — Я отмахиваюсь от вала вопросов. — Оставлю эту историю для мемуаров.

Я поднимаю руки.

— Поэтому ваши ногти не настоящие! — осеняет Таню, а за ней и всех остальных.

— Так, да, — киваю я.

Я не сообщаю им, что фальшивые ногти гарантируют исцеление царапин, которые я иногда оставляю на спине Марка, а укус, который я когда-нибудь оставлю в пылу страсти, гарантий не даст.

— Я проклята, как и все оборотни. Именно поэтому люди боятся нас, поэтому до недавнего времени нас подвергали дискриминации. Права оборотней были пересмотрены с тех пор, как я училась в школе. Один из моих преподавателей Защиты от Темных искусств — лучший из моих преподавателей — был оборотнем. Он стремился скрывать этот факт, и когда это стало известно общественности, его уволили. Я стала аврором в двухтысячном году, а Акт о правах разумных существ был принят в две тысячи втором. И несмотря на это, многие оборотни все равно продолжают скрывать свою суть. Но не я, я это выставляю напоказ, я этим горжусь. Несмотря на изменения в законодательстве и несмотря на то, что с начала двухтысячного года не было ни одного подтвержденного нападения оборотня, многие оборотни не хотят, чтобы люди знали, что они собой представляют. Я понимаю, почему. Предрассудки все еще живы, и многие оборотни в глубине души опасаются, что следующий министр не будет настолько прогрессивен. Я считаю маловероятным, что когда-нибудь мы допустим к власти невежественного фанатика, который уничтожит весь достигнутый нами прогресс, но кто знает?

Я снова указываю на изображение позади меня.

— Мы не выглядим так, мы прокляты, но мы люди. Как все оборотни, я принимаю усовершенствованное Ликантропное зелье. Я стремлюсь открываться людям, чтобы они изменили мнение о нас. Я уважаю решение тех, кто скрывает свою природу, но я не согласна с ними. Мы должны быть открыты и честны, если хотим, чтобы нас принимали такими, какие мы есть. Я ведь не напрасно надеюсь на это? Некоторые люди всегда будут ненавидеть нас лишь потому, что мы от них отличаемся, но все отличаются друг от друга. Магглорожденный, оборотень, высокий, низкий, рыжий — это все поводы ткнуть в человека пальцем. Зачем? Это просто безумие. Тому, что мы разные, мы должны только радоваться. Да, я превращаюсь в волчицу каждые четыре недели, но я не встречала оборотней, которые хотели бы обращать других людей — кроме Грейбека. Новые законы говорят ясно: быть оборотнем — не преступление, намеренно заразить кого-то ликантропией — преступление. Я с радостью поддерживаю этот закон. Такая же кара ждет тех, кто использует волшебство для того, чтобы убить или искалечить. Закон не говорит, кто мы есть, он определяет, что мы делаем. Если волшебник нанесет ребенку проклятую рану, он — чудовище, он преступник, ведь так?

Ребята кивают.

— Возможно, он толстый, лысый или и тот, и другой сразу. Будут ли кричать заголовки газет: «Оградим детей от контактов детей с толстыми лысыми магами!»?

Ответом на глупый вопрос становится смех. Многие мотают головой, Таня виновато смотрит на Эйврил: она, как и некоторые другие, знают, какими будут мои следующие слова.

— Но допустим, что ребенка заражает оборотень, что напишут в газетах тогда? — Повисает тишина, и на лицах многих — виноватое выражение. — Никто не готов ответить на этот вопрос? — интересуюсь я. — Даже ты, Таня?

— Они обвинят всех оборотней, — тихо говорит она.

— Ты права, — соглашаюсь я. — Помни об этом, когда думаешь об оборотнях. Я не прошу никаких поблажек, только равенства. Мы такие же, как и вы, исключая моменты, когда мы вот такие.

Я взмахиваю палочкой, и изображение позади меня изменяется. Класс видит меня во всей моей неприкрытой славе. Я редко смотрю на волка, потому что, несмотря на то, что я храбрюсь перед студентами, я предпочитаю притворяться, что волчица на самом деле — не я. Но она в моей клетке, в моей спальне, и я не могу отрицать, что вижу саму себя. Я смотрю на картинку и обнажаю зубы, пытаясь улыбнуться, но, кажется, волки этого не умеют.

— Вот она я, — признаюсь я. — Есть вопросы?

— Трансформация болезненна? — спрашивает Таня, выражая искреннее сочувствие.

— Да, каждый раз, — отвечаю я.

— А мы можем посмотреть, как вы будете превращаться сегодня? — Это уже какой-то мальчик.

— Категорически нет.

— Почему? — спрашивает девочка, которая сидит рядом с ним.

Я помню, как обсуждала это с Марком. И его совет был: «Если они спросят, ответь».

— Некоторые оборотни превращаются в одежде. Когда они опять становятся людьми, их одежда сохраняется. Падма, моя подруга, работает в Отделе Тайн, там называют их «оборотни-отшельники». Я оборотень другого типа — экстраверт. Я была удивлена, когда узнала, а мои друзья — нет. — Большинство ребят смеется. — Даже если я превращаюсь полностью одетой, волк уничтожит все, что на мне было, и когда я снова становлюсь человеком, я голая, — сообщаю я.

— И куда вы идете, что делаете? — спрашивает Таня.

— В железную клетку в моей спальне, — говорю я, показывая на фотографию. — Сегодня я отправлюсь домой, разденусь, зайду в клетку. Мне нет необходимости запираться, потому что зелье позволяет мне сохранять рассудок. Я использую клетку потому, что, как и многие оборотни, соблюдаю повышенные меры безопасности. Если зелье вдруг не сработает — такого никогда не случалось, но — если, и я полностью потеряюсь как личность в теле волка, — я буду находиться в клетке и никому не смогу причинить вред. Мой друг запирает меня, я превращаюсь, рычу, я брожу по клетке, а потом превращаюсь обратно, и он выпускает меня. Если у вас больше нет вопросов, я закончу на этом. Оборотни — такие же люди, но зараженные ликантропией. Да, мы носители потенциально опасной инфекции, но это то, с чем справляется Ликантропное зелье. Инфицировать мы можем только преднамеренно, совершив преступление. Зачем мне или кому-то еще выходить в полнолуние, чтобы кого-то кусать? Возможно, это вопрос для следующего лектора. Она висит на потолочной балке в глубине комнаты, она намного опаснее, чем я, и никто из вас даже не заметил ее.

Все в панике оборачиваются.


	2. Vampirism - Вампиризм

В пустой аудитории, за последним рядом столов, я оккупирую потолочные балки. Я — колония, я состою из сотни мелких созданий. Я устраиваюсь в самой темной выемке, оборачиваюсь крыльями. Класс понемногу заполняется студентами, а в два часа появляется Лаванда — в модной маггловской одежде, как всегда безупречно накрашенная.

Прежде чем начать, она оглядывает аудиторию. Я совершенно уверена, что Лаванда замечает меня — даже скрывшуюся в тени. Она аврор и оборотень, она всегда на одной волне с тем, что ее окружает, она обучена наблюдать. Это умение даже мне мешает лучше ее узнать.

* * *

Лаванда любит драматизировать. Временами мне кажется, что все, что я знаю о ней, это ее игра. Заканчивая лекцию, она кратко замечает, что видела меня, и в классе нарастает беспокойство. Я не разочаровываю: разжимаю лапки, отпускаю перекладину и падаю, неистово трепеща крохотными крылышками, пролетаю прямо над головами студентов. И, конечно, в классе паника и даже слышны крики.

Так эффектно я появляюсь, закручиваясь вокруг абсолютно невозмутимой Лаванды. И пока студенты смотрят на меня во все глаза, вся колония превращается в облако, а из облака из летучих мышей уже совсем просто обратиться мной.

— Я оставляю вас на милость моей подруги Камелии Тепес, аврора и вампира! — зловеще обещает Лаванда, затем левитирует стул, на который повесила куртку, к стене, усаживается и наблюдает за мной.

Я думала одеться как маггла, но быстро отказалась от этой идеи. И теперь я стою перед взволнованными студентами в длинной черной мантии, белой блузке, сером галстуке и строгой черной юбке. Моя аврорская форма — мой щит.

Мой внешний вид говорит, что я — аврор. Обычно это все, что люди замечают, и этого достаточно для их спокойствия. Из-за того, как я появилась, студенты знают, кто я — некоторые боятся чудовищ, а мое представление лишь усилило этот страх. Я надеюсь, что униформа успокоит их, но кое-то увидит во мне только монстра.

Я напоминаю себе, что я — чудовище, и студенты должны быть осторожны со мной и с моей сущностью. Я оглядываюсь и понимаю, что слишком многие восприняли мое зрелищное появление как увлекательное представление. Может быть, униформа аврора оказалась ошибкой. Видят ли они нечто большее, чем ручного вампира Аврората? Напряжение нужно усилить.

— Так много сердец так быстро бьются, — начинаю я. — И так много сладкой горячей крови. Я ведь даже слышу, как она течет по вашим венам.

Я касаюсь языком губ. Кое-кто похныкивает, и я смотрю на них, улыбаюсь, обнажая удлиненные клыки. Наступает молчание, некоторые хватаются за палочки. Но я своего добилась, и теперь уже с человеческим лицом перехожу к сути дела.

— Как вам сказала Лаванда, мое имя Камелия Тепес. Я родилась в тысяча семьсот шестьдесят шестом году в Великом Княжестве Трансильвания, и когда я умерла, в тысяча семьсот восемьдесят седьмом, я считала, что трансильванский вампир, убивший меня, был очень, очень стар.

Проносятся шепотки — все ждут, что я назову то самое имя.

— Жаль вас разочаровывать, — говорю я. — Его звали не Влад, а Павел, и он не был графом — всего лишь солдатом. И никто, кроме меня, о нем больше не помнит. Он даже не был стар — его обратили в конце семнадцатого века и уничтожили в тысяча восемьсот двенадцатом при Бородино. Он присоединился к армии Наполеона в расчете на кровь, но русская кампания его прикончила. Павел убил меня за три месяца до моего двадцать первого дня рождения, и меня похоронили в деревне, в предгорьях Карпат. Я была жива чуть больше двадцати лет и мертва более двухсот двадцати, и поэтому я почти не помню, что значит — быть живой. Я покинула родину в тысяча восемьсот сорок восьмом, в год революции. К тому времени Наполеон стал историей, а Трансильвания — частью Австрийской Империи. Я пересекла всю Европу и наконец, в тысяча восемьсот пятьдесят втором, оказалась в Норфолке. Итак, на островах я уже более ста пятидесяти лет. Я не говорю — «живу», потому что с такой трактовкой часто не согласны. Я мертвец, и некоторые утверждают, что жить я никоим образом не могу. Вопрос из области философии или же филологии? Думайте сами. В любом случае, я британка более полутора веков. За свое долгое существование я видела войны магов и войны магглов, я видела города и то, как совершенствовались магглы. Почему я рассказываю вам об этом? Потому что вы должны понимать, что все меняется. Вы уже не те, что были десять лет назад. Вы выросли, выучились и стали другими. Многое может измениться за десять лет. Вы не можете представить себе, что будет через два с половиной века. Я не старею, я физически такая же, как двести с лишним лет назад, но я многое узнала — и я изменилась! Здесь, — я дотронулась до головы. — Я сильно отличаюсь от той, какой я была в тысяча семьсот восьмидесятом, или век спустя, или даже в тысяча девятьсот восьмидесятом.

Я замолкаю, моментально уходя в воспоминания. В тысяча восемьсот восьмидесятых я совершила самую большую ошибку. Через сто лет меня частично реабилитировали, но я подозреваю, что больше, чем это «частично», не будет никогда.

— Мне очень нравились восьмидесятые годы прошлого века.

Я улыбаюсь: мой безумный путь — панк семидесятых, потом прото-гот и следом — романтик восьмидесятых. В воспоминаниях легко увязнуть, и я снова возвращаюсь к теме.

— Но у нас не урок истории. Я — вампир. Недолгое время я была волшебницей, но моя способность колдовать умерла вместе со мной. Я — противоречие. Я мертва, но я хожу, разговариваю и ем. У меня есть друзья и семья. Я личность, но личность, которой приходится пить кровь невинных людей и которая проводит часть дня в земле, взятой с ее могилы. Это пугает вас?

Несколько учеников кивают, но некоторые начинают полагать, что все мои слова только спектакль. Один или двое мотают головами и улыбаются мне.

— Даже если вы не боитесь меня, вам следует быть осторожными. Люди, как магглы, так и волшебники, романтизируют таких как я, — заявляю я уверенно. — Это, наверное, самый большой успех вампиров. Еще до того, как Брэм Стокер написал книгу, замечательную в своей правдоподобности, истории о вампирах встречались в готических романах. Эти истории, рассказанные и вам, и магглам, представляют нас страстными, могущественными, прекрасными и трагичными. Вам стоит знать, что многие из этих книг написали вампиры. И эти книги сослужили прекрасную службу — нам больше нет нужды оправдываться за то, что мы делаем, потому что вы оправдываете нас вместо нас. Мифы, романтика, объяснение нашему стремлению убивать — во все это верят и все это разносят по свету наши глупые жертвы. Одна маггловская книга, которую я недавно прочла, говорит, что мы сияем на солнце. Ерунда! Именно этот автор знает о нас очень мало правды. Как многие другие, он путает нашу силу и тягу к крови с мужественностью.

Я осматриваю комнату. Мне нужно посмеяться над кем-то — например, над парнем в последнем ряду, который кричал Лаванде «не останавливайтесь» и нашептывал о ней грубые, непристойные комментарии на протяжении всего урока. Он может просто быть семнадцатилетним придурком, который треплется с друзьями. Я уверена, что он списал бы свое поведение на гормоны или на воспитание, но мне все равно. Я его оправдания не хочу даже слышать. Он должен научиться понимать последствия своего поведения. Даже в мои двести с лишним меня раздражает его вызывающий шовинизм. Я видела, в какую тьму женоненавистничество может загнать людей, и потому именно этот тип мужчин я предпочитаю в качестве добычи.

— Мне нужен доброволец. Ты, — я указываю на него. — Подойди ко мне, пожалуйста.

Он усмехается и подмигивает своим друзьям. Он в самом деле считает, что вызвал у меня интерес? Я выгляжу на двадцать лет, но у меня внуки, которые старше него. Он вальяжно проходит вперед и смотрит на меня снисходительно. Перед ним просто женщина, и, конечно же, он ее не боится, а я уже убеждена, что женщина для него — существо второго сорта.

Борьба за всеобщее избирательное право, как я думаю, дала мне повод начать благосклонно относиться к людям. Они стремились исправиться, измениться к лучшему. Я, как и все вампиры, не стремилась — мы просто выживали. Осознание этого не остановило меня от убийств, не тогда, — но посеяло зерно, которое проросло в будущем.

Я маленькая и стройная, я знаю — уловка «женщина слаба» будет работать всегда. Добрые мужчины пытаются мне помочь — это в их характере, жестокие мужчины пытаются мной воспользоваться. Я всегда предпочитала охотиться на жестоких мужчин. Возможно, я постоянно пытаюсь оправдать совершенные мной убийства, притворяясь, что большинство тех, кого я убила, заслуживали смерти. Но — нет, не заслуживали.

Моя жертва стоит рядом, возвышаясь надо мной: шесть футов мышц и тестостерона. Он видит бледную черноволосую худышку и по глупости полагает, что у него все под контролем. Пора лишить этих иллюзий и его самого, и его одноклассников.

— Дай мне руки, пожалуйста, — прошу я, протягивая к нему свои.

Он подмигивает друзьям, в нетерпении подается вперед и хватает мои руки. Улыбка мгновенно спадает с его лица, он пытается выдернуть руки. Я слишком сильна. Он не может бороться со мной, я не поддаюсь ему, и по моему взгляду он в конце концов понимает, что я — хищник. Я хочу увидеть его реакцию.

Его охотно протянутые руки; его осознание того, что я мертва, и мои руки мертвы тоже. Он дрожит от моего прикосновения и впадает в панику, когда до него доходит, что он не может освободиться.

— Смягчающие чары, пожалуйста, — прошу я, а в классе повисает тишина.

Я выпускаю сопротивляющуюся жертву. Он шатается, пытается отступить, он намерен удрать, но я слишком быстра. Одной рукой я хватаю его за грудки и швыряю на двадцать футов по классу. Он не разбивается благодаря наколдованным Лавандой чарам, и когда он поднимается на ноги, пострадала лишь его гордость, а я возвращаюсь к предмету лекции.

— В двух вещах авторы часто правы. Первая: я холодная. Вторая: я сильная, — сообщаю я аудитории. — Я холодное, мертвое нечто, и мое сердце не бьется. Я быстра и сильна настолько, чтобы швырнуть этого юнца через комнату. Я вампир, и я опасна. Вам никогда не стоит этого забывать.

Ко мне приковано внимание всего класса.

— Ты, — указываю я на мальчишку, — отправляйся на место, и если я услышу хоть еще один звук, оставлю после уроков.

Я перевожу взгляд на студентов.

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы понравиться вам. Я здесь для того, чтобы помочь вам понять, что я такое. Я надеюсь, у меня это получится так же хорошо, как у Лаванды. Я здесь, чтобы научить вас обращаться с вампирами и объяснить разницу между нами и оборотнями. А она уже в том, как мы превращаемся. Оборотни — люди, которые становятся безумными монстрами каждое полнолуние. Ликантропия хочет распространяться. Если ее не лечить, она заставит оборотней инфицировать других через укусы или царапины. Но, как сказала вам Лаванда, даже до изобретения Ликантропного зелья большинство оборотней стремились этого избежать, заточая себя под замок. Современная магическая медицина контролирует первичные побуждения, но без Ликантропного зелья ликантропия — инфекция, которой заражает жертву безмозглый зверь. Некоторые вампиры скажут вам, что вампиризм — тоже вид магической инфекции. Они просто ищут сочувствия. Если вы умны и разумны, то существует ряд мер, которые вы как общество можете принять, чтобы уменьшить ваши шансы стать оборотнем. Магглы называют это вакцинацией — Ликантропное зелье однажды может положить ликантропии конец. С вампирами такое не сработает. Кто-нибудь ответит, почему?

Белокурая девочка, Таня, снова поднимает руку, но я выбираю мальчика во втором ряду.

— Вы уже мертвы, — говорит он, — и вы бессмертны.

— Верно. Единственный способ остановить вампиризм — уничтожить нас. Несколько раз на протяжении веков это пытались сделать, но уничтожить нас очень сложно, и, откровенно говоря, кровопролитие доставляет нам больше удовольствия, чем вам. Кто-нибудь знает, как уничтожить вампира?

— Деревянный кол в сердце! — выкрикивает кто-то.

Я вздыхаю.

— Всеобщее заблуждение, особенно среди магглов. Будто можно уничтожить нас, вогнав нам в сердце деревянный кол. Ты не ошибаешься, кол в сердце сработает. Но это может убить и тебя! Это может убить любого — вампира, волшебника или маггла. Но заметь, я сказала «уничтожить», а не «убить». Ты не можешь убить меня, я и без того уже мертва. Чтобы покончить с вампиром, из него надо быстро выкачать всю кровь, желательно — во время его дневного сна. Вам стоит прочитать «Дракулу», это ближе к правде, чем большинство других историй. Я понятия не имею, почему, но, несмотря на окончание книги, все верят, что графа убили, загнав кол в его сердце. Горло Дракулы разрезали большим кривым ножом, а длинный охотничий нож вонзили в сердце. Жестоко и эффективно. Нож гораздо острее, чем кол. Во мне полно крови, но она не моя. Чтобы уничтожить меня, избавьте меня от нее. Обезглавливание, наверное, лучший из способов, но основная задача — подобраться ко мне достаточно близко. Я могу превратиться в летучую мышь или туман, и у вас будут проблемы. Я могу сделать и то, и то. Вам стоит помнить, что мне нужен отдых в земле из моей могилы. Найди мое логово, найди меня в минуту отдыха, и берите меня, когда я беспомощна. Вот почему я не сказала вам, где меня похоронили. У меня есть четыре гроба с землей из моей могилы в Трансильвании, и Аврорат знает, где они находятся. Это было условием моего найма. Уничтожьте эти гробы, и со мной покончено. Проще держать меня на расстоянии. Я не могу войти в дом без приглашения, я не приближусь к вам, если на вас надета связка чеснока. Маленькое замечание: к вам с этой связкой вообще никто не приблизится. Основное же различие — выбор. Лаванда не выбирала, становиться ли оборотнем. За века я встречала достаточно оборотней. Они все подверглись нападению, и никто из них не выбирал такую участь. Это неверно для нас: я выбрала стать вампиром. Каждому вампиру дается этот выбор, и я решила умереть, чтобы затем существовать вечно, я поступила так, сознавая, что необходимость выживать превратит меня в убийцу. Я выбирала и знала, что мне нужна будет свежая кровь. Превращение в вампира гораздо более сложный процесс, чем превращение в оборотня. В течение нескольких ночей, включая ночь полнолуния, я должна питаться вами. В саму ночь полнолуния я должна вскрыть себе вены, и вы должны добровольно испить мою кровь. Не мою кровь, конечно, а вашу, но я ее порчу. И после того, как вы попробовали мою кровь, у меня есть время до следующего полнолуния, чтобы убить вас.

Я делаю два быстрых шага к ученикам. Вытаскиваются палочки. В аудитории тише, чем в могиле. Я знаю — в могиле можно услышать червей.

— Я никого не убивала с тысяча девятьсот сорок пятого года, — заверяю я. — И я не создавала нового вампира после Джека, в тысяча восемьсот восемьдесят восьмом. Даже если вы выпили мою кровь, вы можете передумать. Вы можете уйти, защититься. Если я не убью вас до следующего полнолуния, вы восстановитесь. Но если нет, я выпью из вас все, до последней капли. На закате, на третью ночь после вашей смерти, вы подниметесь, слабые и полностью бескровные. В эту ночь вы должны заменить кровь, которой у вас больше нет. Вы должны найти жертву и выпить ее кровь до конца. Вы должны кого-то убить.

Я смотрю на ужаснувшихся студентов и пытаюсь донести до них мораль мира, в котором я выросла.

— В то время, когда я родилась, публичные казни были обычным явлением. Любой, особенно бедный, мог быть казнен даже за мелкое преступление. Пытки и рабство — повсеместно. Считать других ничтожествами легко. Люди, будь то маги или магглы, негуманны просто потому, что всегда находят какие-то абсурдные различия. Цвет кожи, вера, национальность — три самые смешные причины, которые любят магглы. Для большинства вампиров это бессмысленно. Вы — низшие существа, потому что вы — жертвы. Лисе неважно, ест она цыпленка или кролика. Если вы когда-нибудь встретите вампира, забудьте о трагизме и романтике, помните, что вы смотрите на ходячего мертвеца, который уже убивал, может быть, много раз. И неважно, что они говорят — каждый вампир, которого вы встретите, потенциальный убийца. Я вампир, и я убийца. Мой совет прост: если вампир пытается быть дружелюбным, он хочет убить вас. Поэтому проявите благоразумие. Я возражать не буду. Лаванда упоминала Акт о правах разумных существ две тысячи второго года. Он дал тем, кто способен к речи, от домашних эльфов до вампиров, право быть равноправными членами общества. Единственное, что требуется от нас, — соблюдать законы этого общества. Очень немногие эльфы воспользовались Актом, чтобы получить свободу. Почти все оборотни обрели гражданские права, в которых им так долго отказывали. В Британии лишь несколько вампиров, и теоретически мы всегда были субъектами магического права. Практически же волшебники, как правило, игнорировали нас, пока мы убивали только магглов. Я не убивала никого с тысяча девятьсот сорок пятого года, но я знаю, что убивали многие из моих собратьев, и многие из них считают, что, раз они мертвы, у них нет причины подчиняться законам живых. Они не правы. Наверное, их можно убедить в обратном, но это будет непросто. Мне потребовалось сто шестьдесят лет и приемная семья, чтобы понять: убийство — преступление. Вопросы?


End file.
